ENOUGH
by Akatsuki-itasasu
Summary: ¿Es posible que estemos los dos al mismo tiempo? En un mismo instante, en un mismo cuerpo. Ni siquiera la muerte podría separarnos. ¿Eso sería suficiente? (ENDEHAWKS)


**ADVERTENCIAS:** NECROFILIA, MUTILACIÓN, SADISMO, MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE, CANIBALISMO, AU.

 _DISCLAIMER: My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi. Escribo de él sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Había despertado con un súbito pavor que me recorría todo el cuerpo y me presionaba el pecho con fuerza. A mi lado, el cuerpo de mi jefe yacía tranquilo, ajeno a todas las desagradables sensaciones que se acumulaban en mi garganta y me impedían respirar.  
Él dormía placido, inmaculado. Con su soberbio y magnifico cuerpo desnudo siendo apenas iluminado por el reflejo de la farola en las blancas cortinas.

Me llene de temor. ¿Y si algún día ya no podía tenerlo más junto a mí?

.

Había quedado prendado de él desde el primer día en que lo vi en aquella entrevista de trabajo. Sentado tras un amplio escritorio de caoba con su escrupuloso traje azul marino.

Era grande, enérgico, con su pelirrojo cabello peinado en puntas y un difícil sentido del humor. Las formas de sus brazos se marcaban a través de su oscura chaqueta y los músculos de su cuello brillaban tensos bajo su resplandeciente piel.  
Quedé fascinado.

Me esforcé como nunca en aquella entrevista. Su voz profunda me distraía por completo de las palabras que salían de su boca. Me dio el trabajo y un apretón de manos que de solo recordarlo aún me eriza la piel.

Era común topármelo en los pasillos durante los descansos, siempre con su semblante serio y esa aura intimidante que llevaba a los demás a quitarse de su camino. Varias veces me descubrí imaginándome sobre su cuerpo, repasando con las yemas de mis dedos cada detalle de su atractivo rostro; desde la línea que se formaba a la mitad de su frente hasta el nacimiento de su incipiente barba y bigote, rozando con suavidad los pequeños y casi imperceptibles vellos rojizos sobre su mejilla, besando la curva de su mandíbula y mordiendo con suavidad su marcada manzana de Adán.

Me encantaba. Todo en él me encantaba y me ponía frenético.

Amaba verle ir de una oficina a otra, de un cubículo a otro, desplegando su temperamental humor y su extraña forma de interactuar con otros. Era tan sagaz, tan inteligente, tan libre...

Pronto, el solo ser un empleado comenzó a parecer poco. Estaba volviéndome más y más egoísta. Quise ser cercano a él, de una forma en la que nadie más pudiera serlo.

Comencé a llevar su itinerario en mi mente y a percatarme de sus pequeños hábitos. Intentaba aparecer en los lugares que él estaría, siempre tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Iba a la terraza cuando él fumaba, corría a la cafetería cuando él estaba allí, me quedaba horas extras cuando sabía que él tendría más trabajo de lo normal y muchas veces le seguía hasta el estacionamiento tratando de conversar con él.

Fue allí cuando comenzaron los problemas, cuando los desconocidos sentimientos salieron a la superficie, hinchándose en mí pecho, removiendo mis entrañas de una forma desagradable hasta hacerme sentir nauseas.

Jamás me miraba realmente, siempre había algo en su mente, acaparando su atención.  
Sentí celos.

Celos de esa chica Fuyumi, que a pesar de los violentos tratos que recibe seguía simbolizando que Enji tenía esposa e hijos.  
Celos de ese chico Shoto, porque al interesarse por el negocio familiar se había vuelto el más grande orgullo de su padre.

Pero sobre todo sentía odio. Odio hacia el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules que visitaba la oficina de Enji cuando creía que nadie más estaba cerca.

La furia se removía violenta dentro de mi pecho, golpeándome con fuerza las costillas cuando veía a Enji besarle con avidez, sosteniéndole por las caderas en cada embestida, soltando gruñidos mientras el hombre que juraba era su rival jadeaba su nombre con el semblante apenas descompuesto.

"Enji…" Resoplaba juntando sus labios con el objeto de mis deseos.

Se sentía como un insulto, él era indigno de siquiera pensar en su nombre. La furia se arremolinó en mi garganta llenándome el cuerpo entero de horribles sensaciones; las manos me temblaban, los ojos me escocían, las piernas se me tensaron y en la espina dorsal un sentimiento casi asesino me recorrió. Era yo quien merecía esa atención.

"Vamos, Endeavor, ¿No crees que yo también merezco un poco de atención especial?'" Le dije esa noche cuando Toshinori abandono su oficina y él se disnponia a volver a casa.

Enji me miro con una mueca entre molesto por aquel apodo que le había puesto y que aun no terminaba de entender, y confundido por encontrarme en el estacionamiento a esa hora.

"¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?" Inquirió perdiendo la paciencia.

"¿Qué quiero?" Comencé a decir con sorna "Quiero el mismo trato que Toshinori, si sabes a lo que me refiero"

El rostro de Enji se descompuso al punto en que casi podía ver sus brillantes ojos azules flamear por la ira, y a grandes zancadas se acercó, me tomo por las solapas con sus enormes manos y me levanto hasta la altura de su rostro.

Aquella noche en verdad creí que iba a golpearme no sin antes quedarme sin trabajo, pero honestamente, lo único que me preocupaba era lo excitante que me resultaba la diferencia de estaturas.

"Escucha, mocoso, no sé qué diablos crees que viste pero si crees que puedes jugar con eso…"

"¿jugar?" Interrumpí, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello "Oh, no, Endeavor, estoy amenazándote." Y no era una amenaza a la ligera, Dios sabía la cantidad de odio que me corrió el cuerpo cada vez que le escuchaba gemir aquel maldito nombre. No tenía intenciones de jugar "Estoy seguro de que Todoroki Enji tomará la decisión correcta" Finalice uniendo mis labios con los suyos.

Quería besarlo libremente, quería que me acariciara, que me sostuviera con fuerza y que me mirara con los mismos ojos devotos con los que veía a Yagi.  
Quería que estuviéramos tan cerca, que respiremos como uno solo, mantenernos unidos. Ambos bajo una misma piel.

Yo merecía algo como eso, yo y nadie más.

"Jodido mocoso..." Respondió con esa profunda voz que me ponía los pelos de punta y me despertaba los más bajos instintitos.

Enji tardo un par de días en asimilar que aceptarme era la única opción que tenía, sabía que si se negaba, el que su carrera e imagen se arruinaran iba a ser solo el inicio de lo que haría para joderle la existencia.

"Espero que esto cierre tu maldita boca"

"Lo hará" Acepté, porque yo de él habría aceptado lo que fuese con tal de estar a su lado.

Nos veíamos dos veces a la semana, a veces solo cenábamos y a veces solo podía pensar en poner sus piernas sobre mis hombros y sentir el suave vello de su entrepierna rozándome la nariz.  
Todo en él era tórrido y perfecto, desde su agradable aroma corporal mezclado con el olor de sus cigarrillos impregnándose en mis sábanas hasta sus violentos instintos despertándose al momento del sexo, cuando su estridente voz se volvía ronca y toda su suave piel estaba expuesta, a mi disposición.

Pasaba noches en vela, contemplando su cuerpo en reposo, centímetros y centímetros de su fantástica piel al alcance de mis manos. Su amplio pecho subiendo y bajando gracias a su lenta respiración, sus largas clavículas creando relieves y sombras, sus rojizas y cortas pestañas descansando sobre sus níveas mejillas, sus delgados labios entreabiertos…  
Lo veía todo con detenimiento, no quería perderme de nada, ni siquiera del fino y tupido vello rojo que crecía en sus piernas y el casi imperceptible movimiento de su fina nariz cuando iba a despertar.  
Recibir un poco de su atención era suficiente y lo siguió siendo por un largo tiempo.

"No tienes por qué querer a alguien que ni te quiere ni te querrá nunca" Me había dicho Dabi una mañana de invierno, cuando por error solté lo que pensaba y terminé contándole mi pequeña aventura. "Después de todo, él es la clase de tipo que solo piensa en sí mismo" Finalizo con una mueca que me costó descifrar.

Que Dabi hablara de nuestro jefe como si lo supiera todo de él me hacía enfurecer de sobremanera, pero sobre todo me indignaba el hecho de que Endeavor era así, un hombre egoísta.

Ni todas las veces que acaparaba su celeste mirada ni las veces que sus grandes manos se pasearon por mi cuerpo pudieron impedir que una desagradable idea comenzara a crecer en mi cabeza, puyándome con fuerza cuando la puerta de la oficina de Enji se cerraba con Toshinori adentro: Endeavor no me pertenecía. Ni su cuerpo, ni su mente ni mucho menos su corazón. Dabi tenía razón.

Ya no era suficiente, ni los besos ni los arrumacos ni estar sentado en un escritorio frente al suyo el día entero. Mis sentimientos comenzaron a transformarse. Ya no me sentía alegre al verlo llegar cada mañana, ni sentía toda la euforia que alguna vez sentí cuando su aliento chocaba contra mi nuca. Estaba molesto y mentalmente ansioso.

Ya no había esa sensación de confort y seguridad entre sus brazos, las mariposas no volaban alegres en mi estómago cuando su virilidad se colaba entre mi carne. Ahora todo a mí alrededor se derretía y se caía a pedazos.

Ahora había un agujero en mi interior, uno que simplemente no podía llenar.

No podía continuar así, con la mente nublada, el corazón roto y las entrañas embriagadas en esos horribles sentimientos, maldiciendo cada momento que pasaba lejos de él. Necesitaba ponerle orden a mi vida.

Necesitaba hacerlo mío.

.  
.

"Todo esto es tu culpa, lo sabes ¿verdad?..." Comencé a decirle una noche de primavera, cuando las grandes montañas de nieve comenzaban a deshacerse pero el frio nocturno seguía calando los huesos. "Debiste haberme visto a mí, Enji, siempre. Solo a mí." Murmure besándole la frente con dulzura.

Las pupilas de Enji comenzaron a perder su habitual brillo y su cuerpo rígido comenzaba a perder fuerza sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Me miraba con molestia, con sus ingenuos labios apretados en una mueca de disgusto.

Habíamos vuelto tarde a casa luego del interrogatorio policial que agobiaba a todo el departamento. La semana pasada el señor Yagi tuvo un accidente en las escaleras de emergencia. No hubo testigos y las cámaras de seguridad no llegaban hasta esa parte del edificio. La policía cree que cayó dos pisos antes de romperse el cuello, sin embargo, había algo extraño. Las pruebas toxicológicas arrojaron el uso de una fuerte sustancia conocida como etorfina.

"A Toshinori… Fuiste tú…" Jadeo antes de caer sobre mi cuerpo.

"No pude manejarlo, Endeavor. No a alguien tan egoísta como tú" Murmuré disfrutando del aplastante peso de su cuerpo desnudo y cálido sobre el mío.

Saque con sumo cuidado la pequeña jeringa enterrada en su cuello, procurando no dañar ningún musculo y le abrace contra mi pecho. Traté de guardar en mi memoria el calor de todo su cuerpo aún vivo, de su ancha espalda que llamó mi atención desde el primer momento. Quería recordar para siempre el brillo de esas grandes y torneadas piernas que se volvieron mi perdición y la majestuosa forma en que su cadera se unía a su abdomen.

Esa noche pase horas pensando en la belleza de la sangre que se acumulaba en la entrada de su boca gracias al colapso de sus órganos internos y del dulce contraste que hacía con su blanca piel. Pensé en la forma de sus pantorrillas, en sus rígidos y carnosos glúteos y en toda la reluciente y caliente piel que habitualmente escondía bajo su ropa.  
Iba a tomar el cuerpo de Endeavor y hacer un verdadero homenaje a nuestro amor.

.

.

.

Abrí la puerta del congelador, recibiendo de lleno la fría temperatura de su interior, como cada mañana antes de comenzar un nuevo día.

La cara del altivo señor Todoroki estaba allí, mirándome, impasible como siempre. Alargue una de mis manos hasta su fría mejilla y le acaricie con cuidado; primero su marcada línea en la frente, la línea del crecimiento de su opaco cabello, la descuidada barba, su nariz afilada, sus resecos labios y finalmente cerrando sus parpados con mis pulgares, depositando un cariñoso beso de buenos días en cada uno.

Sostuve su cabeza entre mis manos, presionado con algo de pesar el marchito cuello. Suspiré afligido. Me daba la impresión de que, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, su soberbio rostro perdía encanto. ¿Acaso había llegado la hora de deshacerme de las partes desagradables de Enji?

Deposité la cabeza de vuelta a su lugar. No quería siquiera pensar en tirar nada de él a la basura, donde asquerosos insectos y los malolientes desperdicios pudieran tocarle. Enji siempre había sido un hombre despótico y orgulloso, una bolsa de basura no era un lugar para él.

Abrí la siguiente puerta en el frigorífico donde las grandes y pesadas extremidades inferiores de Enji esperaban para ser atendidas. Habían perdido volumen y su agradable tono rosáceo con el paso de los días, pero aun conservaban la gracia. Las acaricie con sutileza de arriba a abajo, imaginando el movimiento que sus disciplinados músculos hicieron bajo su piel cuando salía a correr por las mañanas.  
Siempre volvía a mi departamento…  
Siempre teníamos sexo.

Con cuidado tome un pequeño frasco de vidrio junto a las piernas de Endeavor y me dirigí al último de los frigoríficos, el más grande, el más importante, y lo abrí con la misma vehemencia con la que alguna vez abrí la puerta de su oficina.

Toparme con el torso maltratado de Endeavor me hizo sentir desdichado y arrepentido de aquel ataque de furia en el que desquité mi irritación con él; Había sido una mala noche, luego de la investigación policial el departamento entero descubrió la estrecha relación de Toshinori y Enji, e incluso se atrevieron a pensar que Enji había desaparecido para no lidiar con la muerte de Yagi. "Un hombre escapando de la dolorosa perdida de su gran amor" Me pareció repulsivo, tanto que no logre evitar volver a casa y utilizar su cuerpo como saco de boxeo. Incluso había tenido la osadía de tomar un cuchillo y escribir mi nombre en cada parte de él.

Sin embargo su torso seguía siendo mi obra maestra: había dejado los brazos pegados al tronco para que sus hombros y espalda conservaran la forma. Las costillas y los músculos de su pecho se habían quedado en su lugar al igual que los de su espalda, pero las entrañas y los órganos de su abdomen terminaron en un estofado, junto a sus grandes y dañados pulmones.

Luego de lo que fue la mejor cena de toda mi vida me dispuse a limpiar con cuidado el tronco vacío sólo para descubrir, que tal y como sospechaba, estar dentro del cuerpo de Enji era la sensación más excitante y cálida del universo. Estar dentro de sus grandes costillas era como si realmente fuéramos uno mismo. Era un bunker hecho a mi medida; lleno de él, lleno de mí, lleno de ambos.

Su corazón y órganos sexuales habían tenido una suerte distinta. Ahora descansaban en el pequeño frasco entre mis manos, siendo preservados por un líquido que yo mismo fabriqué, y me ayudaban a mitigar el dolor en los ratos en que la soledad me hacía desear que siguiera vivo. Justo como lo harían ahora.

Me quité los pantalones de dormir junto con la ropa interior y con cuidado me deslice bajo las amplias costillas de Endeavor, quedando cubierto por nada más que él y me acomodé en el pequeño sillín acondicionado para mis necesidades. Saqué de la hielera el corazón de mi amado y comencé a pasear aquel suave órgano por mi pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a mi entrepierna donde comencé a frotarlo contra mi creciente erección.

Cerré los ojos para acrecentar las sensaciones, imaginando los ojos encendidos y salvajes que Enji tendría en momentos así. Comencé a jadear, perdiéndome en los estremecimientos que aquel musculo me provocaba, sintiendo la fuerte la necesidad de tocarlo más, de sentir más de él.  
Aun con los ojos cerrados tanteé dentro del frasco, encontrando el gran miembro de Enji y me lo llevé a la boca. Complacido de sentir la rigidez post-mortem de sus genitales y su frio y húmedo corazón en mi entrepierna comencé a jadear, esperando impaciente el inminente orgasmo.

"quizás… podría cocinar algo hoy" Pensé antes de correrme sobre mi mano.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, salí del gran tórax y me acurruqué en la parte exterior, contra su pecho, rodeándome con sus grandes brazos mientras repasaba mentalmente los ingredientes que necesitaría para la cena.

El sabor de los labios de Enji siempre me había vuelto loco pero el sabor de sus órganos y piel me enloquecía aún más.

¿Alguna vez podre tener suficiente de él?

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes esperaron este fanfic, espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
Sugerencias, criticas y comentarios son bienvenidos y me ayudan a mejorar.  
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
